Layanilah Tamu dengan Baik
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Maka jangan heran jika kau mendapati Tsukishima Kei yang mengamuk karena seorang tamu—yang lebih pantas disebut maling kurang ajar, datang berkunjung. [untuk takanashi misaki]


**Layanilah Tamu dengan Baik**

Disklaimer: Haikyuu! merupakan properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate.

 _Rating_ : T

 _Genre_ : humor/ _friendship_

Ringkasan: Maka jangan heran jika kau mendapati Tsukishima Kei yang mengamuk karena seorang tamu—yang lebih pantas disebut maling kurang ajar, datang berkunjung. [untuk takanashi misaki]

* * *

Tsukishima menggerak-gerakkan bahunya dengan gelisah—dan kesal. Latihan voli hari ini melelahkan, sama seperti biasanya. Mengingat dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendirian sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Tsukishima mengerang jengkel. Setidaknya, kalau dia tinggal di rumah, dia bisa meminta tolong kakaknya—walau mereka tidak terlalu dekat, untuk melenyapkan sakit di bahunya. Dan setidaknya, dia bisa meminta masakan kesukaannya untuk makan malam pada ibunya. Tinggal sendirian memang tidak semenyenangkan harapannya.

Langkah Tsukishima langsung terhenti begitu ia mendapati seseorang berjaket—tunggu, itu sepertinya seragam yang dia kenal—merah tengah bersandar di pintu masuk apartemennya. Belum juga Tsukishima sembuh dari keterkejutannya, sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya, memberikan senyum yang tampak miring.

Dan oh, sebuah sapaan riang, "Yo, Tsukishima- _kun_ , baru pulang?"

Tsukishima membalikkan tubuhnya. Mungkin kali ini dia akan pulang dulu ke rumahnya. Siapa tahu Akiteru di rumah dan ibunya memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Ya, itu terdengar seperti ide yang bagus.

"Eits, tunggu dulu, Tsukishima- _kun_."

Tubuh Tsukishima diputar dengan paksa. Dengan ogah-ogahan Tsukishima balik menatap seseorang di hadapannya—yang masih memberikan senyum miring menjengkelkan itu.

Tsukishima menghela napas. "Bapak dan ibu pemilik apartemen, ada maling di sini!"

Orang itu dengan sigap merangkul bahu Tsukishima sembari memaksa Tsukishima berjalan menuju apartemen milik Tsukishima. "Nah, nah, Tsukishima Kei- _kun,_ kuharap kau bisa memberikan pelayanan yang baik kepada tamu yang sudah repot-repot mengunjungimu."

"Pulang saja, sana, dasar maling."

 **.**

"Tidak memberikanku sesuatu?" Si tamu—maling kurang ajar, itu dengan seenaknya duduk di sofa dan menatap Tsukishima lekat. "Teh, misalnya?"

Tsukishima mendengus jengkel. Setelah melempar tas sekolahnya ke dekat nakas di samping televisi dengan asal-asalan, Tsukishima menatap tamu—maling, itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana kalau kopi dicampur sianida, Kuroo Tetsurou- _san_?"

Tapi si tamu-alias-maling-alias-Kuroo itu malah tertawa renyah. "Kau punya sianida atau harus cari dulu?" Kuroo menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sesuatu. "Ah, Tsukishima- _kun,_ boleh berikan remot di atas nakas itu kepadaku? Sepertinya ada acara televisi yang bagus malam-malam begini."

Tangan kanan Tsukishima menyambar remot di atas nakas dan melemparnya dengan jengkel ke arah Kuroo. Itu hanya membuat kejengkelan Tsukishima bertambah ketika Kuroo berhasil menangkap remot yang dilemparnya. Tsukishima mendengus keras.

Begitu mendapatkan remot di tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih samar, Kuroo langsung menyalakan televisi. Ia mencari saluran yang menayangkan acara bagus. Tsukishima makin jengkel.

 _Menendang tamu itu keluar itu boleh, kan?_

Tapi Tsukishima hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. Berurusan dengan Kuroo hanya akan membuat energinya terbuang sia-sia. Jadi Tsukishima memilih menuju dapur dan membuatkan teh untuk Kuroo. Ah, bahkan Tsukishima jadi lupa dengan bahunya yang sakit.

Ketika Tsukishima kembali dengan dua cangkir berisi teh melati, televisi itu sudah dimatikan kembali. Remotnya bahkan tergeletak di atas meja. Sementara Kuroo duduk santai di sofa dan menawarkan sebuah senyum miring menyebalkan ketika melihat Tsukishima kembali—dengan dua cangkir di tangan.

Tsukishima meletakkan dua cangkir teh itu di meja dan mengambil duduk di sebelah kiri Kuroo—tepat di ujung sofa, menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk seorang lagi di antara mereka. Tadinya Tsukishima terpikirkan untuk menyalakan televisi kembali. Tapi mengingat Kuroo kembali mematikannya, Tsukishima tidak jadi melakukannya. Siapa tahu tidak ada acara yang membuat Kuroo tertarik dan mencoba menyalakannya kembali bisa saja malah menciptakan suasana tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak menanyakan apa tujuanku jauh-jauh datang ke sini?"

Dengan cepat Tsukishima melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kuroo—yang entah sejak kapan sudah memangkas setengah jarak yang diciptakannya, dan menjawab asal, "Mau maling, kan?"

"Benar." Kuroo mengangguk mantap. "Aku memang mau maling hatimu, kok, Tsukishima Kei- _kun_."

"Nggak sudi," balas Tsukishima jijik.

 _Mengguyur tamu dengan teh yang masih panas itu boleh, kan?_

 **.**

Sepasang mata Tsukshima melirik ke arah jam dinding dengan perasaan jengkel. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan Kuroo masih di apartemennya—dan dengan cuek malah sibuk menatap ponsel sembari terus mengetik sesuatu.

Tsukishima menghela napas. Ia ingin tidur. Ia harus menyiapkan banyak energi untuk menghadapi kebodohan teman-teman klubnya—terutama si Raja dan _partner_ yang berisik itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya Kuroo mau berada di apartemennya sampai kapan, sih? Cangkir milik Kuroo sudah kosong. Sementara teh Tsukishima masih tinggal separuh dan sudah dingin. Tsukishima sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menghabiskannya.

"Sudah malam, Kuroo - _san,_ " ujar Tsukishima akhirnya.

"Oh, benar." Kuroo menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Kau mau menawariku untuk menginap, bukan?"

"Nggak akan!" Tsukishima melirik Kuroo judes. "Kalau aku masih bisa menyuruhmu pulang, kenapa aku harus mengizinkanmu menumpang?"

Kuroo memberikan sebuah senyum miringnya yang biasa. Ditepuknya bahu Tsukishima dengan riang. "Ayolah, Tsukishima- _kun,_ bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang selarut ini? Rumahku jauh, lho."

"Memangnya kaupikir aku peduli?" Tsukishima akhirnya menyambar remot yang tergeletak di atas meja. Rupanya ada acara musik malam-malam begini. "Hubungi saja seseorang dan suruh dia menjemputmu."

Sepasang mata Kuroo melirik Tsukishima jenaka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, _middle blocker_ bernomor 11 Karasuno itu memang unik. Bicaranya tajam, tapi sepasang mata yang sama tajamnya itu diam-diam meneliti banyak hal. Kuroo tersenyum—kali ini sebuah senyum yang panjang.

 _Duuh, kalau kubawa pulang, si kapten bakal marah padaku atau tidak, ya?_

"Tega sekali," tanggap Kuroo akhirnya, sembari memberikan ekspresi memelas—yang jelas langsung mendapat selirik tatapan jijik dari Tsukishima. Kuroo tertawa riang—terlalu riang, "Aku mau menginap di apartemen Kei saja, deh. Boleh, ya?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" Sebuah bantal terlempar menuju wajah Kuroo. Sebuah decakkan lidah langsung terdengar begitu Kuroo, yang dengan sialannya, mampu menangkap bantal itu, dan diletakannya di sudut sofa. Tsukishima menghela napas panjang. "Lagi pula aku masih belum tahu apa maksud kedatangan Kuroo- _san_ ke sini. Bahkan masih dengan seragam dan bukannya besok Kuroo- _san_ harus sekolah?"

Kuroo menatap layar televisi yang menyala di hadapannya. Kali ini seorang perempuan penyanyi solo membawakan sebuah lagu yang lembut. _Lagu romansa, pula. Duh, dunia memang berada di pihakku, ya?_ "Sudah kubilang, kan, aku hanya ingin maling—"

Tiba-tiba Kuroo tersedak. "Suapi aku dengan benar, dong, Kei _._ Pakai mulut pun kuterim—"

"Kuroo- _san,_ mau tambah lagi?"

Diam-diam Kuroo tertawa dalam hati. Kue di dalam mulut ditelannya kemudian. Sementara Tsukishima masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih garang dari sebelumnya dan tangan kanan Tsukishima nyaris meremukkan kue yang dipegangnya. Kuroo tersenyum kecil, menebak dari mana Tsukishima bisa mendapatkan kue itu. Atau jangan-jangan tanpa Kuroo tahu, selama ini Tsukishima itu pesulap? Ah, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Tidak ada minum tambahan, ya, Kei?" Dan demi mendapati Tsukishima yang seolah siap meremukkan tubuhnya—bukan kue yang entah sekarang menghilang ke mana, Kuroo berdaham. "Tidak jadi, aku baik-baik saja."

Tsukishima mengangguk-angguk dengan puas. Punggungnya kembali rebah di tubuh sofa dan sepasang matanya menatap ke layar televisi. Iklan. Menyangkut apa yang dilakukannya tadi… _mengancam tamu itu boleh, kan?_

Keduanya terdiam. Kuroo tidak memainkan ponselnya, hanya menatap ke arah layar televisi. Tsukishima sendiri ikut menonton, meski berulang kali melirik ke arah jam dinding. Nyaris tengah malam dan Tsukishima tidak tahu kapan Kuroo akan pulang.

"Hei, Kei—"

"Jangan seenaknya merangkulku!" Tsuksihima mendorong kepala Kuroo yang nyaris rebah di bahu kanannya dan mencoba bangkit karena Kuroo dengan sialannya malah berganti posisi menjadi memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aduhduhduh kau menjambak rambutku—ah, jangan menekan kepalaku begitu!"

Sementara Kuroo mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan Tsukishima, si pelaku itu berdiri di hadapannya, memberikan tatapan tajam—dan Kuroo nyaris yakin seyakin-yakinnya melihat nyala api besar di sekujur tubuh Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mendecakkan lidahnya keras. Percuma. Menjinakkan tamu kurang ajar yang satu ini percuma. Tenaganya yang berharga hanya terbuang sia-sia. Tsukishima meloloskan napas panjang lagi.

 _Meninggalkan tamu sendirian di ruang tamu sementara si pemilik tidak peduli lagi itu boleh, kan?_

Melihat Tsukishima melangkah menjauh kontan membuat Kuroo tersentak bangun—masih sempat mematikan televisi terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya, "Tunggu, Kei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Tidur."

 **.**

"Dan mengapa kau mengikutiku sampai di depan kamarku, Kuroo- _san_?"

Sepasang mata Kuroo mengerjap. "Tidur?"

Tangan kanan Tsukishima bergerak cepat menuju kepala Kuroo dan ditekannya dengan keras. "Kaupikir kau bisa masuk ke kamarku dengan bebas, Kuroo- _san_?" Tsukishima menekan kepala Kuroo lebih keras lagi. "Pulang sana, tamu sialan!"

"Aw, kau ini ganas sekali, sih? Lagi PMS—aduhduh jangan menjambak rambutku!" Begitu Tsukishima melepaskan cengkeraman di kepalanya, Kuroo mengelus kepalanya lagi. "Jadi, Kei—"

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras. Tepat di depan hidung Kuroo.

"—hei, kau membiarkanku tidur di sofa depan? Sendirian?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau membiarkanku kedinginan—"

Dan sebuah selimut tebal terjatuh di dekat kaki Kuroo. Pintu kamar ditutup lagi.

Kuroo tersenyum miring. Oh, baiklah, dia akan menuruti yang satu ini. Kuroo menyambar selimut yang terjatuh itu dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Diam-diam sepasang mata mengintip lewat celah pintu kamar yang dibuka sedikit. Helaan napas lega terdengar sebelum pintu kembali ditutup—tidak lupa dikunci setelahnya.

 _Membiarkan tamu tidur di sofa sementara si pemilik tidur di kamar itu boleh, kan?_

 **.**

Pagi itu Tsukishima bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ada seorang tamu yang menginap di apartemennya. Dan tamu itu adalah Kuroo! Bukan apa-apa, seorang tamu mirip maling seperti Kuroo itu harus diwaspadai dengan ekstra. Tsukishima bahkan tidak akan sepenuhnya heran jika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka walau sudah dikunci tadi malam atau bahkan jika didapatinya banyak barangnya yang hilang.

Dan tidak. Tsukishima menghela napas. Diaduknya secangkir teh melati panas di tangannya. Nyatanya dia menemukan Kuroo masih terlelap di atas sofa ruang tamu, dengan selimut yang diberikannya tadi malam. Tsukishima meletakkan secangkir teh melati panas itu di meja, kemudian menyambar tasnya—yang sudah dipenuhi buku pelajaran hari ini dan tidak lagi teronggok di dekat nakas samping televisi. Ia sudah mengambil tasnya tadi pagi.

"Berangkat ke sekolah?"

Tangan Tsukishima yang baru saja menangkap kenop pintu diturunkan lagi. Setelah membuang napas, Tsukishima menoleh, mendapati wajah mengantuk Kuroo yang menempel di sandaran sofa. "Ya," balas Tsukishima. "Dan kuharap kau sudah pulang saat aku kembali nanti, Kuroo- _san._ Kutinggalkan kunci cadangan di sini, di lantai, dekat pintu. Kunci dan letakkan di—"

"Kalau kau memberiku kunci cadangan, Kei, itu artinya aku boleh datang lain kali, bukan?"

Tatapan judes Tsukishima datang lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat Tsukishima sudah berada di hadapan Kuroo, menarik bagian depan seragam Kuroo, dan menukas jengkel, "Tidak jadi. Biar kuseret kau sampai stasiun—"

Kuroo tersenyum miring. "Lain kali, aku akan bertamu lagi—"

"Nggak perlu!"

"—dan saat itu terjadi, kau akan melayani tamu ini dengan lebih baik."

"Dan ketika saat itu terjadi, Kuroo- _san,_ aku benar-benar akan menendangmu dengan senang hati."

Kuroo tertawa. "Atau mungkin tidak."

"Atau mungkin," ucap Tsukishima sembari melepaskan cengkeramannya. "biarkan aku yang menjadi tamu lain kali, Tetsurou- _san._ "

* * *

 **Catatan:**

H-hah, ini…apaan?!

Oke, jadi ini saya persembahkan untuk takanashi misaki yang berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf baru sempat bikin ini. Iya, telat, padahal sudah bikin catatan, tapi malah kelupaan dan baru sadar waktu ada notifikasi di _facebook._ Tapi semoga tetap suka, ya!

Dan ini juga bisa dinikmati buat kalian yang juga suka KurooTsukki. Maaf kalau mereka lepas karakter. Karena niatnya dibikin humor, tapi malah terlalu maksa kayak gini.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan baik!

Salam,

Nairel Raslain.


End file.
